


Overheard

by Twihard3746



Series: A Different Ending [2]
Category: Zoey 101
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746
Summary: What if Chase never crashed into his desk so his video chat still works?





	Overheard

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.

"I don't just miss her, I'm in love with her" Chase admitted to Michael and Logan. There was a moment of silence.

"I've been in love with her since the day I saw her, when I hit that stupid flagpole." He continued. Michael and Logan looked at each other.

"We know man, we know." Logan admitted. They sat in silence for a few minutes, when they heard a shocked voice coming from the computer.

"What?!" They all turned their heads to look at the computer and there was Zoey looking quite shocked. Immediately Michael and Logan looked quite sheepish and stood up to leave the room so Zoey and Chase could talk privately.

"How much of that did you hear, Zo?" Chase asked as he sat down in front of the computer.

"I heard that you are in love with me and have been since we first met. Is it true or did you make it up to get Michael and Logan to shut up?" she inquired after a few moments of silence. Chase considered lying to her and telling her that he made it up but he knew Zoey would know if he was lying.

"Yes, it's true." He looked down scared to see the look on her face. Eventually he couldn't help it anymore and looked up. To his surprise Zoey didn't look upset, instead she looked thoughtful.

"Zo? What are you thinking?" He asked slowly almost scared to hear her answer.

"I'm thinking that I really wish we had talked before we left for England. I'm thinking that I don't know what is going to happen now because it is possible that what I feel for you is more than friendship. I'm thinking that I'm scared about what is going to happen now." Chase sat quietly for a few moments after her admission.

"What are we going to do Zo? I mean you are in England and I am here at PCA, that's not a great way to start or even think about starting a relationship." Zoey looked thoughtful at his question.

"I have an idea but I don't think that you'll like it too much. I could ask my parents if I could transfer back to PCA. I could tell them I am not happy here." Chase was shocked at her suggestion.

"But Zo, you were so excited to go to England. You were so excited about the opportunity that you had to learn in a new country." Chase tried to protest.

"I was, but if I'm being entirely honest I am not happy here. I miss you and I miss Michael and Quinn and Lola. Heck, if I'm being honest I even miss Logan. I thought that I would be really happy being here and being closer to my parents but I'm simply not." Zoey admitted.

Chase could tell that she really meant it and that perhaps it was best if she did ask her parents then they could go from there. It was a good thing they had talked otherwise he might have done something rash, that he likely would have regretted.

"Alright. Go and talk to your parents and let me know what they say."

A few hours later…

Chase's phone started buzzing. He looked at the display, it was Zoey.

"Hold on. I have to take this." He told his friends as he left the dinner table.

"Zoey, what did your parents say?"

"They said it was alright and that they were actually expecting this so they had already bought a ticket back to PCA for me to use whenever I was ready." She exclaimed.

"That's great Zo. When will you be back?" Chase asked.

"Probably in about a week or so, as soon as we get everything situated school wise. Will you do me a favor and not let anyone else know that I am coming back. I want to surprise them." She asked.

"Alright I can do that. See you soon. Bye Zo." Chase hung up the phone and turned around to see Quinn standing there.

"AHHHH. How long have you been standing there? Long enough to hear you tell Zoey, that you'll see her soon." Quinn said.

"How did you know it was Zoey?"

"You get this I'm so in love with you tone whenever you talk to her. Although I don't think anybody else heard it. So again I ask why you will see her soon." Chase had to think of a lie and luckily one quickly came to him.

"She asked if I could video chat with her tonight, I guess she wants me to meet some of her new friends." Chase lied (hopefully) smoothly. Luckily Quinn accepted his answer and nodded.

"Well tell her I said hello and to call us once in a while." She said and then walked off.

Chase shook himself. That was a close one a little too close if you ask him.

A week later

Chase was excited because Zoey was coming back today and he was meeting her by the flagpole that he had run into when they first met. He was lost in thought when the yellow taxi cab pulled up.

"Chase!" Zoey called as she got out of the cab.

"ZO!" He ran up to her and gave her a hug and helped her with her bags.

"I missed you." They said at the same time.

"Let's head back to your dorm and surprise Quinn and Lola."

As they walked through campus they talked about what everyone had been up to and Chase even asked her out on their first date. Of course Zoey said yes. They stopped in front of Zoey's old door and looked at each other.

"This is my stop." She said.

"I know. Hey, I'll see you for dinner." He said kissing her on the forehead before leaving. She nodded, waved goodbye and turned to knock on the door.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Coming." She heard from inside. Lola opened the door and her jaw dropped.

"Zoey?"

"Surprise!"

"OMG! Quinn look who it is!" She cried as she gave Zoey a hug and pulled her inside. Zoey laughed and let herself be pulled in. Quinn had a similar reaction as Lola. After they finished hugging, Lola asked if Chase knew that she was here and if she was just visiting.

"Yes, Chase knows I'm here, he actually asked me out on a date and no I'm not just visiting." With her admission, the three girls began to make plans about what Zoey would wear on her first date.


End file.
